Total Drama and the Sonic Heros
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when the Total Drama characters and the Sonic Heros meet? Will there be love? Will the Total Drama characters go on an adventure? Read and review. Contains All total Drama characters but Blaineley, Chris, and Chef and the Adultes from the Ridonculos race.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Total Drama and the Sonic Heros

Hey fan Fiction readers, I'm back. And with a new story for my list. This time it is including the Total Drama carecters but Blaineley, Chris, and Chef. I only own my OC Gage the Hedgehog. Everyone els belongs to there owners. This takes place after TDPI and The Ridonculos Race and the cupples are Sonic/Elise, Sammy/OC, Tails/Cosmo, Ella/Rodney, Gwen/Trent, Ezekiel/Beth, Eva/ Topher, Daun/B, Izzy/Owen, Anne Maria/Juston, Alejandro/Heather, Bridgette/Geoff, Harold/Leshawna, Leonard/Sugar, Shawn/Jasmine, Duncan/Courtney,Cody/Sierra, Sky/Dave, DJ/Katie, Cameron/Sadie, Sam/Dakota, Tyler/ Lindsay, Lightning/Amy, Emma/Noah, Scott/Staci, Jo/Brick, Max/ Scarlett, Mike/ Zoe, Silver/Blaze, Knuckles/Rouge, Beardo/Kitty, Amy/Shadow, Cream/Charmey, Brody/Sanders, and Carey/Devin. Other Characters include, MacArthur, Jacques, Josee, Stephanie, Ryan, Ennui, Crimson, Junior, Rock, Spud, Chet, Lorenzo, Jay, Mickey, Taylor, Tom, Jen, Laurie, Miles, Ellody, Mary, SBO, Veckter,and Tammy. What do you think the Total Drama characters will think when they meet Sonic and his friends? Read the story to find out. Also it will be confusing for the fact of two Amys so don't worry about it.

Prolog, After the season of TDPI and The Ridonculos Race, the contestonts were able to meet up with each other.

Hello everyone, Said Gwen.

Hey, the others said.

Just then, Geoff came up to Gwen.

What is up? asked Geoff.

Not a lot, said Gwen. I herd you won The Ridonculos Race.

You got that right, said Geoff.

I am prowed of you bayb, said Bridgett as she came up to Geoff and Gwen.

Thank you, said Geff.

Then the two started to kiss a lot and Gwen went back to the others and her boyfriend Trent.

With the others, we see the twins of TDPI arguing again.

I am better than you Samey, said Amy.

No. I am better than you, said Sammy.

You can't get a good boyfriend, said Amy as Lightning came up to the mean twin.

Sammy got upset about that and went to her friends shawn and Jasmine.

Sammy, AKA Samey in her sister's eyes is the nicer of the twins with good friends like Shawn and Jasmine, but has no luck with finding a boyfriend.

What is wrong mate? asked Jasmine.

I can't seem to find the perfict boyfriend, said Sammy.

Don't worry,said Jasmine. You will find that special someone soon.

Littel do any of the Total Drama characters know that they will be in an adventure with a sertain blue hedgehog and his friends and a blind yellow hedgehog.

With Sonic and his friends, they got done beeting Eggman.

Curss you Sonic and friends, I'll be back, said Eggman.

After that battel ended, the gang were selabrating there victory.

That was awsome, said Silver.

I agree, said Gage.

So now what can we do? asked Elise as she was in the arms of Sonic.

Well, said Sonic. Let's get ready to party.

Yeah, Everyone said.

Sonic and his friends and girlfriend had partied for a wile until it got dark.

After the party, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Gage, and Elise along with their friends went to there homes. But not knowing the adventure they are going to be in.


	2. Chapter 2 The big Problem

Chapter 1. The Total Drama Characters were going home when Heather found something on the ground.

Hello what is this? Heather asked.

I don't know, said Daun. But it has a lot of power.

Shut it Daun, said Heather.

I think it might be an emerald, said Hareld.

What kind of emerald? asked Sammy.

I think it is a chaos emerald, said Hareld.

When Daun picked up the emerald, All the contestents were then transported to Sonic's world and were out like a light.

After a wile, the contestents started to wake up.

Where are we? said Duncan.

We are probobley in Sonic's world, said Hareld.

How do you know that? said Tayler.

I played the game before, said Hareld.

Same here, said Sam.

Lightning is going to look around, Lightning said.

You are crazy, said joe. We have a problem.

So what, said Amy in a rudeway.

If we are going to get home, we must find Sonic and his friends, said Lindsay.

That is smart of you Linds, said Tyler.

That is a lot of brains, said Rodney.

No one is eating my brains at all, said Shawn.

Calm down Shawn, said Jasmine.

Well, Let's do this, said Brody.

Yeah, all the others said.

With that they left to find Sonic and his Friends.

With Sonic and his friends, they were wanting to find a new adventure.

Hey Sonic, said Tails.

What is it little budy? said Sonic.

I think there a bunch of teenagers on the planet , said Tails.

Well let's find them, said Sonic.

So Sonic and Tails were of to find the teens.

Later with the contestonts.

Man, said Juston. Walking herts.

Don't complain, said Sugar.

Perhaps a spell will help us move faster, said Leonard

No, everyone els said.

Just then, They saw Sonic and Tails as they stopped running.

I am glad you stopped, said Trent.

Same here, said Beth.

Me too, Said DJ.

No problem, said Sonic. I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my good friend Tails. Who are you?

The teens explained who they are and what happened.

Wow, said Sonic.

Yeah, the contestents said.

Do you think you can help us? asked Geoff.

Sure, said Sonic. We can fix the big problem.

Thanks, Said Gwen.

No problem, Said Tails.

So the Total Drama Contesstents went with Sonic and Tails to meet there friends.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

Chapter 2. The contestents, Sonic, and Tails were Heading to meet up with the rest of Sonic's Friends.

Where are we at? asked Junior.

We are at my place, said Tails.

The Teens looked and saw a group of animals and a robot.

Hey guys were back, said Sonic.

Who are they? asked Amy Roze.

They are the Total Drama Contestents, Said Sonic.

Cool, said Blaze.

Geof and your friends, this is Blaze, Silver, Omega, Cream and Chees, Big, Amy Roze, Charmey, Esbio, Veckter, Elise, Rouge, Knuckles, Cosmo, and Gage, Sonic said.

Glad to meet you guys, said Jen.

There is two Amys, said Amy.

Don't worry about it, Said Sonic. Just call my friend Amy Roze it is easyer.

Ok, said Sammy.

So why are you here? asked Blaze.

The contestents explaind to the others what they told Sonic and Taiols.

Wow, said Gage.

Yup, said Owen. You think you guys can help us find a way to get home?

Sure, said Amy Roze. Maybe we can be friends.

We would like that much, said Dakota.

So Sonic and his friends told the Contestents that they must collect the chaos emeralds in order to get home.

That is what we should do, said Katie.

I agree, said Sadie.

My Greight Greight greight uncle invented ideas, said Staci. Before him we had nothing to think of.

That doesn't make sence, said Silver.

Staci can you not talk about that? asked Scott.

Anything for you, said Staci.

During the hole time the others were getting to know each other, Sammy was staring at Gage.

Hey Sonic, said Sammy.

Yeah? asked Sonic.

What's wrong with Gage? asked Sammy.

He is blind, said Sonic.

I feel bad that you are blind Gage, said Sammy.

I understand, said Gage. I listened to TDPI and I think Sammy is better than Samey.

Really? asked Sammy.

Yeah, said Gage.

Do you think we should go out? asked Sammy.

I think so, said Gage.

Ok! said Sammy who was happy.

So the Contestents became friends with Sonic's friends.


	4. Chapter 4 The jurney Beginns

Chapter3. The Total Drama contestents and Sonic and his friends were trying to find out how to get the chaos emeralds.

So how are we going to find the rest of the chaos emeralds? asked Ella.

I don't know how, said Rodney.

Well we have an emerald tracker, said Tails.

I say let's get started, said Scarlett.

I agree, said Beardo

Then let's go, said Brick.

What about Cream and Charmey? asked Alejandro.

Don't worry about it, said Sonic. We can have Max watch them.

No evil does not help at all, said Max.

Dued you are not evil, said Cameron.

We just need you to keep them safe, said Silver.

Ok, said Max. I like kids anyway so I can watch them.

Ok good, said Blaze.

So the team and the other contestents searched and found the two emeralds to make it three after batteling robots.

Well we got three, said Emma.

You got that correct bayb, said Noah.

The team now have four emeralds left to go.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fourth Emerald

Chapter 4. The team got back with the third chaos emerald.

We got the emerald, said Carie.

That is cool, said Charmey.

We are going to find the next emerald, said Izzy.

So we will be back, said Sierra.

Have fun, said Cream.

Chao Chao, Chees agreed.

So the others went to find the fourth chaos emerald after batteling mor robots from Eggman.

We got another emerald, said Eva.

I agree with you, said Topher.

So the team went back to Cream, Chees, Charmey, and Max with the emerald.


	6. Chapter 6 the Fifth Emerald

Chapter5 The team came back with the fourth emerald with good timing.

We are now up to four emeralds, said Sam.

That is good, said Max.

So how menny do we have left? asked Cream.

We have only three left a, said Ezekiel.

I am so glad, said Ellody.

Well then, let's get back to getting more emeralds, said Knuckles.

Don't be a knuckle head, said Jacques.

Stop calling me a knuckle head, said Knuckles. It is worss when Sonic calls me that.

HMPH, said Shadow. Let's just go.

So the team left to find the fifth emerald and found it and there was a few robots that the team took down.

We got the emerald, Said Amy Roze.

You bet Roze, said Shadow.

Let's bring it back with our friends, said Mary.

I agree, said Chet and lorenzo.

So the tteam went back to Cream and Charmey with the emerald.


	7. Chapter 7 The sixth Emerald

Chapter6. The team got back to Cream and Charmey with the fifth emerald.

Good work you guys, said Max.

Thanks, said Gage.

We only have two more to go, said Omega.

Good, said Crimson.

Yup, said Stephanie.

You bet bayb, said Ryon.

Then the two kissed.

Well, let's get going before Egghead gets the last emeralds, said Sonic.

All right, the others said.

So the team went to find the sixth emerald and battled robots after finding it.

Yes, said Lightning. Lightning got the sixth emerald.

Ugh let's get back to Cream, Said Amy.

Ok ok, said Sky.

I agree with Sky, said Dave.

So the Team went back to Cream and Charmey with the Emerald.


	8. Chapter 8 the Last Emerald

Chapter 7. The team came back to Cream, Charmey, and Max with the sixth emerald.

We are down to the last emerald, said Josee.

Yup said Rock and Spud.

I agree with you, said Lory, Miles, MacArthur, Esbio, Anne Maria, Kitty, Vecktor, and Ennui.

Then let's find it, said Rouge.

Agreed, said Devin.

So the team left to find the last chaos emerald and got rid of the last of the robots and got the emerald.

Well that is it, said Gwen.

You are right, said Elise.

Let's get back to Max, said Shawn.

Ok, said Sonic.

So the team got to Max with the emerald.


	9. Chapter 9 The Last Battel

Chapter 8. The team got back withthe last emerald.

We are finally done with the emerald collecting, said Leshawna.

Yup, said the others.

So now what? asked Heather.

Well, we can send you home, said Sonic.

The formal contestents cheered in happyness but was cut short with Eggman with a big robot.

Ha Ha Ha, Eggman laughed. Let's make this quick.

What do you want Eggman? asked Cosmo.

The chaos emeralds of corse, said eggman.

No way you are getting them, said Sonic.

Yes I am, said Eggman.

Do you guys want to see something cool? asked Sonic.

Yes, Geoff and the others said.

Sonic then turned in to his super form and destroied Eggman's robot.

Yeah, Eva and the others cheered.

Curss you Sonic and friends, I'll be back, said Eggman as he was forced back to his bace.

Glad that's over, said Courtney.

I agree with you prinses, said Dunkan.

I say we party and tomorrow we can send you guys home, said Elise.

So everyone partied until the next day.


	10. Chapter 10 Eppolog

Eppolog. The Formal contestents all had to say their goodbys, but not before getting a communicater.

It was glad to meet all of you, said Geoff.

You too, said Sonic. You guys are all now part of the team now.

We are? asked Sammy.

Yup, said Tails. Now you can come back anytime because your communicaters have the technology to teleport you guys from here to earth anytime.

Cool, everyone said.

Goodby everyone said Cody.

I will see you soon Gage, said Sammy.

Take Care, said Gage.

With that all of the teens left Mobius and are now part of the team.

The end.

Hope you guys like it. Pleas read my other stories.


End file.
